


To the Stars Above

by F_A_E_R



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MetaMoro, Pokemon AU, Team Mescal nel cuore, altri pairing a venire, altri tag a venire, annanari, l'au di cui tutti avevamo bisogno ma che onestamente non ci aspettavamo proprio, nemmeno noi, vabbè raga lo sapete che scriviamo cose dolorose a lieto fine su
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: Andrea ha diciotto anni, e come tutti i diciottenni italiani può finalmente partire per la sua grande avventura: il lungo viaggio che lo porterà a diventare il più grande allenatore di Pokémon che sia mai esistito.Ma per Andrea le cose si complicano fin da subito.Affiancato nei suoi viaggi da un Eevee dispettoso, da Anna, una poliziotta senza distintivo, e da Fabrizio, un allenatore veterano che non vuole più avere nulla a che fare coi pokémon, Andrea e i suoi amici finiscono inspiegabilmente nel mirino del Team Mescal, un'associazione a delinquere dai misteriosi obbiettivi.Cosa vuole da loro Ermal, lo sfuggente capo del Trio Mescal? Per quale motivo i tre malviventi sembrano tanto ossessionati da loro?E soprattutto che fine ha fatto il leggendario Campione della Lega, svanito nel nulla da ormai dieci anni?Il giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno Andrea lascia casa e parte per la più grande avventura della sua vita. Ciò che non immagina è che è esattamente di quello che si tratta.





	To the Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> LA PRESENTE È UN'OPERA DI FANTASIA E COME TALE VA CONSIDERATA, I PERSONAGGI QUI TRATTATI SONO DA APPROCCIARSI COME PERSONAGGI DI FANTASIA E L'AUTRICE NEGA QUALSIASI LEGAME DELLA PRESENTE STORIA CON LA VITA REALE NEL PIENO RISPETTO DELLA PRIVACY DEGLI INDIVIDUI QUI RITRATTI

_Se n’è andato._

_Quattro parole, la voce ferma della Superquattro, il vuoto che si va a spalancare di fronte a lui._

_Andato. Andato, perduto, scomparso._

_E’ arrivato troppo tardi._

_Troppo tardi, per un soffio._

_“Quanti anni hai, ragazzo?” era stato lo stupore della donna sconfitta dai suoi pokémon, stracciata da impegni e sacrifici e denti stretti per un anno, messa all’angolo da un legame di fiducia e da un desiderio sudato._

_“Diciannove.” era stata la risposta, il fiato ancora corto dall’adrenalina, la mano affondata nella pelliccia morbida del suo pokémon più fidato, a ringraziarlo ancora una volta per i suoi sforzi._

_Era arrossito, perché sapeva che quella domanda celava ammirazione, quella domanda celava un complimento._

_Non erano in molti gli allenatori a sbaragliare le Superquattro dopo un solo anno di allenamento, non erano in molti a battere la Lega a dodici mesi e tre giorni dal proprio diciottesimo compleanno, dalla consegna del primo set di pokéball, dalla partenza da casa che significava l’inizio di una grande avventura._

_Fiorella, i capelli rossi appiccicati al viso, si era congratulata ancora una volta, a nome di tutte. Lei era l’ultima da affrontare. L’ultimo scoglio, l’ultima prova prima di giungere a lui._

_Lui, idolo di un’esistenza intera. Lui, orizzonte fisso in tutti quegli anni passati ad attendere il giorno in cui lo avrebbe raggiunto._

_Lui. Lui a cui aveva dedicato tutto e che adesso non c’era più._

_Svanito, come la neve il primo mattino di primavera._

_Scomparso, come un sogno fra le pieghe del cuscino._

_Perduto per sempre, come l’occasione che non avrebbe riavuto indietro mai più._

_“E’ successo tre giorni fa. Una tragedia. E’ stato improvviso, non potevamo prevederlo.” aveva spiegato Fiorella di fronte ai suoi occhi sgranati, ed era stato grato alla luce aranciata del tramonto che filtrava attraverso le vetrate, perché poteva incolpare lei e non la delusione delle lacrime che gli appannavano la vista._

_Fiorella gli aveva chiesto di attendere, forse mossa a pietà dal suo sgomento, dalla disperazione che vedeva montargli nel cuore. Le altre tre donne l’avevano seguita nella stanza vuota del Campione e lì erano rimaste per dieci lunghissimi minuti._

_Quando erano uscite si erano fermate nella Sala di Fiorella ed era stata lei a farsi portavoce della decisione del gruppo._

_“Mio caro, quanto è successo non ha precedenti nella storia della Lega Pokémon Italiana, per cui abbiamo dovuto riunirci a consiglio per deliberare una soluzione.”_

_Aveva rivolto uno sguardo veloce alle colleghe, per sincerarsi che non vi fossero ripensamenti, poi era tornata a guardarlo, mentre lui stringeva fra le braccia il suo piccolo pokémon coraggioso come se avesse potuto trarre forza dal contatto._

_“Non solo ci hai sconfitte tutte e quattro, ma a diciannove anni sei a pieno titolo il più giovane allenatore ad aver battuto le Superquattro ed essersi guadagnato di diritto lo scontro con il Campione. A causa dell’assenza del suddetto la Lega Pokémon Italiana da noi rappresentata propone che tu riceva il titolo di Campione Reggente, almeno fino a quando il Campione Titolare non dovesse fare ritorno. In tal caso la sfida riprenderà da dove era stata interrotta.”_

_Aveva trattenuto il fiato durante l’intero discorso, incredulo del risultato, incredulo di quello che aveva ottenuto._

_In una qualsiasi altra circostanza il cuore gli sarebbe esploso di gioia, ma quel pomeriggio era solo amarezza a bruciargli le vene._

_Tutta quella fatica gettata alle ortiche, tutti quei desideri espressi alle stelle sprecati, consumati per nulla, consumati per arrivare sulla soglia del suo sogno più grande e trovarla aperta su una stanza vuota. Come se lo avessero derubato._

_“Sono onorato di accettare la vostra proposta. Mi impegnerò affinché la vostra fiducia si dimostri sempre ben riposta.” si era sorpreso a rispondere._

_Fiorella e le altre gli avevano stretto a turno la mano._

_Campione, lui._

_Lui e non quello giusto._

_Ma era solo questione di tempo._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**10 Anni Dopo** _

 

 

 

Andrea era un ragazzo emotivo, lo era sempre stato.

Si commuoveva guardando i film drammatici, si emozionava di fronte a un tramonto romantico, panicava forse un po’ troppo nelle situazioni di emergenza.

E quella, a tutti gli effetti, si poteva considerare un’emergenza.

\- Siete degli infami! Lo avete fatto apposta! Non ce la farò mai, è tardissimo, maledetti! E ora? - continuava a sbraitare correndo avanti e indietro per il salotto, lanciando vestiti e cianfrusaglie dentro e fuori il suo zainetto rosso, che aveva diligentemente preparato la sera prima ma che adesso stava rovesciando come un calzino.

\- DOVE DIAMINE L’AVETE MESSA?! - urlò, agitatissimo, nella speranza che uno dei suoi fratelli lo degnasse di un briciolo di considerazione.

\- Andrea. - fu il fratello maggiore, il più grande dei sette, a stufarsi della messinscena e a riportare il più piccolo alla ragione.

\- Andrea, se ti calmassi ti accorgeresti che _stavolta_ nessuno ti ha fatto uno scherzo. Ce l’hai nei pantaloni. -

Andrea si congelò sul posto senza il coraggio di guardare in faccia suo fratello, mentre gli altri, accorsi dalle camere, osservavano la scena appollaiati come avvoltoi al corrimano della scala che portava al piano superiore.

Il ragazzo portò molto lentamente una mano alla tasca posteriore dei jeans e arrossì violentemente: la carta d’identità era lì, esattamente dove l’aveva messa lui stesso.

\- Poteva capitare a chiunque… - borbottò imbarazzato, infilando di nuovo ogni cosa nello zaino e sbuffando di fatica per riuscire a comprimerci la tenda pieghevole che gli avevano passato i fratelli, un cimelio di famiglia tramandato di avventura in avventura.

Andrea se ne sarebbe volentieri comprato una di quelle belle che aveva adocchiato alla Decathlon, ma costavano una fucilata e sapeva benissimo di non potersela permettere.

Dopotutto erano in sette, se ogni fratello si fosse comprato materiale personalizzato per i propri viaggi avrebbero dovuto ipotecare la casa al terzogenito.

\- Vai Andre, fai vedere al mondo chi sei! - lo presero in giro gli altri fratelli, beccandosi una linguaccia dal diretto interessato.

Non che odiasse i suoi fratelli, per carità, ma in qualità di più piccolo della nidiata era ovviamente quello più tartassato dagli altri. Se c’era una ragione per cui non vedeva l’ora di compiere diciotto anni, oltre all’avventura in sé, era poter finalmente lasciare casa e dimostrare agli altri il suo vero valore.

Trasse un sospiro profondo e inforcò lo zaino, pesante come un macigno, poi si diresse alla porta.

\- Fai buon viaggio, Andre! E divertiti! E telefona di tanto in tanto, così sappiamo che sei ancora vivo! - fu l’ultimo ammonimento del fratello maggiore.

Il ragazzo si limitò a salutare con la mano prima di bilanciarsi meglio lo zaino sulle spalle e incamminarsi verso il palazzo del Comune.

Quando arrivò all’ingresso notò che non c’era praticamente nessuno, salvo qualche vecchietto in coda per regolare grane con le pensioni.

Bene, era convinto che avrebbe trovato una fila interminabile, forse la fortuna aveva già iniziato a sorridergli!

Salì i gradini di ardesia scura a due a due, ma quando arrivò in cima alla rampa rimase perplesso. Fra tutti i cartelli segnalatori non trovava il suo.

\- Mi scusi, dove posso trovare l’Ufficio Assegnazione Pokémon? - domandò timidamente ad una signora delle pulizie accompagnata da un Poliwhirl dall’aria annoiata.

Quella lo guardò un momento, poi fece spallucce.

\- Prova a chiedere all’Ufficio Carte d’Identità. -

Andrea ringraziò con un grande sorriso e salì un’altra rampa di scale, salvo sentirsi dire dall’addetta che l’U.A.P. si trovava nel seminterrato. Raggiunto il seminterrato incrociò un assessore che lo spedì al terzo piano, a sinistra dopo la fotocopiatrice, dove tuttavia una segretaria lo informò che l’ufficio era recentemente stato dislocato all’ingresso, proprio accanto all’Ufficio per la Raccolta Differenziata dei Rifiuti.

Quando finalmente raggiunse la porta dell’U.A.P. era già un bagno di sudore, senza contare che dall’emozione gli scappava una pipì tremenda.

Ben deciso a non arrendersi si diede due schiaffetti sulle guance, trasse un profondo respiro, si fece coraggio ed entrò.

\- Buongiorno, sono Andrea Vigentini e oggi è il mio diciottesimo compleanno, sono qui per ritirare il mio pokémon e partire per la mia avventura! - sciorinò tutto d’un fiato ad un volume decisamente più alto del necessario.

Quando ebbe terminato la frase riaprì gli occhi, rendendosi conto di averli strizzati per l’emozione.

Di fronte a lui, per nulla impressionato, c’era un impiegato dall’aria scocciata che beveva un cappuccino solubile da una tazza sbeccata.

\- Documento d’Identità? - fece senza nessuna apparente emozione, mentre Andrea recuperava la carta dalla tasca dei pantaloni e gliela consegnava con mani tremanti.

L’impiegato controllò i dati e li ricopiò al computer, che trillò quando il ragazzo fu finalmente registrato nel database,

L’uomo deglutì un altro sorso di cappuccino e si alzò in piedi, trascinandosi verso una cassettiera mezza scardinata che aprì in uno stridio di metallo arrugginito.

Ne fece emergere una scatoletta e una cintura, che consegnò al ragazzo.

\- Qui c’è il tuo primo set di dieci pokéball e la cintura alla quale appenderle. - spiegò atono.

Poi tornò alla scrivania e aprì un altro cassetto, dal quale fece emergere un’altra pokéball contrassegnata da un pezzettino di scotch da elettricista blu.

\- Tieni, questo è il tuo pokémon. Metti una firma qui e buon divertimento. - fece, indicandogli un grosso registro precompilato e zeppo di firme di altri diciottenni partiti prima di lui.

Andrea lo guardò con sospetto.

\- Mi scusi, ma non dovrei sceglierlo io il pokémon con cui intraprendere il mio viaggio? - azzardò.

L’uomo alzò un sopracciglio, vagamente seccato.

\- Ci è rimasto solo questo, sei l’unico nato ad Aprile in comune, la prossima fornitura ci arriverà a fine mese. - fu la motivazione.

Andrea rimase vagamente interdetto, ma non osò replicare.

Un po’ mortificato dal non avere avuto la stessa esperienza dei suoi coetanei firmò il registro, inforcò la cintura e, raccolta la pokéball contrassegnata di blu uscì dal palazzo del Comune e si sedette su una panchina in piazza all’ombra dei grandi ippocastani.

Sospirò appena, non era così che si era immaginato per anni il suo primo giorno da allenatore di pokémon.

Da bambino aveva sempre fantasticato che il giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno sarebbe stato una grande festa, che avrebbe potuto scegliere fra decine di pokémon meravigliosi e che tutto il paese sarebbe sceso in piazza a salutare la sua partenza come si fa con gli eroi, ma era evidente che la sua storia non sarebbe stata nemmeno un decimo epica quanto la aveva sempre immaginata.

Prima che il malumore potesse divorargli ogni pensiero, però, il ragazzo si girò la pokéball fra le mani e sorrise.

\- Beh, qualunque pokémon tu sia sono sicuro che saremo grandissimi amici! - esclamò, pigiando sul pulsante e lasciando che la bestiolina uscisse allo scoperto.

Una luce biancastra schizzò fuori dalla sfera e prese forma sul marciapiede di fronte a lui, rivelando un buffo animaletto dal pelo castano e dalle orecchiette a punta.

\- Oh, ma sei un Eevee! - esclamò con un sorriso gigantesco.

Certo, non era un pokémon forzuto come un Machoke o alla moda come un Pikachu, né elegante come un Rapidash, però era decisamente carinissimo, perciò si ritenne soddisfatto.

\- Ciao, piccolino! - lo salutò, portando in avanti la mano per accarezzargli la testolina.

L’animaletto lasciò fare, salvo poi rivolgere al suo nuovo allenatore una strana occhiata.

\- D’ora in avanti io e te saremo amici per la pelle, dico bene? - stava dicendo Andrea, completamente ignaro degli intenti del suo nuovo amico per la pelle.

Quello, che quasi sembrava star ghignando, si avvicinò alle sue gambe e alzò la zampetta posteriore.

\- Che cosa stai...? MA CHE SCHIFO! MA TI SEMBRA IL CASO?! MA COSA STAI FACENDO?! NO EVEE, NON SI FA! CATTIVO EEVEE! -

Il pokémon fece qualche passo indietro, per nulla intimorito e sicuramente più a suo agio dopo aver svuotato la vescica sui jeans del suo nuovo allenatore.

Senza sentirsi minimamente in colpa, la bestiola piantò i suoi occhietti scuri in quelli di Andrea.

Il ragazzo, costernato, si passò una mano sul volto.

Se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, quella sarebbe stata decisamente una giornata di merda.

 

*

 

Pierfrancesco, un compagno di scuola più piccolo con cui spesso usciva dopo le lezioni, gli diceva sempre che era troppo ottimista, ma Andrea non aveva mai pensato che si potesse essere _troppo_ ottimisti. Dopotutto Pier aveva la tendenza a vedere sempre un certo versante tragico delle situazioni, ragion per cui non aveva mai dato troppo peso alle sue parole, ritenendole più che altro un giudizio fallace dato dall’errata unità di misura con cui l’amico calcolava l’ottimismo.

Cazzate. Enormi, stratosferiche cazzate.

Pier aveva ragione, Andrea era esageratamente ottimista e la prova l’aveva data proprio in occasione del suo diciottesimo compleanno, supponendo che sarebbe stata una _giornata_ di merda e non una _settimana_ di merda, come evidentemente si stava dimostrando.

Forse era il suo Eevee ad essere maledetto e a portare sfiga, forse semplicemente Andrea non era destinato a diventare un grande allenatore, sta di fatto che da quando aveva lasciato il suo paesino alla volta della prima grande città non gliene era andata dritta una.

Il piccolo amico peloso non dava il minimo segnale di rispetto e rifiutava la pokéball, tanto che la marcia era drasticamente rallentata dai capricci dell’animaletto, che non voleva avanzare se non portato in braccio (e quel cosino minuscolo pesava la bellezza di sei chili).

Non contento dell’insubordinazione del suo nuovo pokémon, Andrea era poi stato attaccato da uno stormo di Staravia furiosi per l’intromissione nel loro territorio.

“Quando gli Staravia nidificano depongono le uova sul terreno e diventano molto protettivi, fino ad attaccare l’uomo!” aveva esclamato la vocetta registrata dell’App Pokédex che aveva scaricato sul cellulare proprio mentre quattro pokémon sfrecciavano in picchiata sulla sua testa e lui si difendeva agitando lo zaino. Eevee ovviamente non si era mostrato d’aiuto e si era limitato a sgusciare via prendendosi gioco di lui a distanza di sicurezza.

Sul far della sera il tempo si era ingrigito e Andrea aveva deciso di montare la tenda prima che si mettesse a piovere.

Dopo un’ora sprecata a capire come funzionasse lui e il suo compagno di viaggio erano riusciti a montare il loro riparo per la notte e un violento temporale si era scaricato sui prati attorno a loro.

“Tranquillo, Eevee, non può succederci nulla finché rimaniamo al riparo della tenda!” aveva cercato di far forza all’animaletto.

A un paio d’ore dall’alba però uno dei pali della tenda si era spezzato in due e aveva strappato una parete, rendendoli due stracci da strizzare.

“Puzzi di pelo bagnato.” era stata la tetra considerazione di Andrea, che aveva accartocciato ciò che rimaneva della tenda e l’aveva buttata via al primo bidone della spazzatura che avevano incontrato sulla loro strada.

Il secondo giorno di marcia lo avevano trascorso zuppi fino al midollo a marciare sotto la pioggia, Eevee che aveva insistito per nascondersi nella felpa di Andrea per non prendere freddo e il ragazzo che arrancava nel fango e canticchiava fra sé e sé nel disperato tentativo di tenere alto il morale.

Aveva diviso con il suo pokémon il panino bagnaticcio che aveva avanzato dalla sera prima ed era solo verso l’ora di cena che finalmente erano arrivati in vista della prima città.

Non vi erano Palestre da sfidare, e per fortuna, perché Andrea aveva la netta sensazione che così conciato non lo avrebbero nemmeno fatto entrare.

Stravolto e già stufo della sua magnifica avventura, era stato avvicinato da un Mr Mime che sembrava aver pietà delle sue miserabili condizioni. Aveva cercato di spiegargli che non conosceva la zona ed era in cerca di un luogo dove poter bere qualcosa di caldo e asciugarsi i vestiti e il pokémon aveva mimato di seguirlo.

“Finalmente qualcuno di gentile!” era stata la sincera esclamazione del giovane.

Mr Mime però lo aveva condotto in un vicolo cieco, dove altri tre della sua specie lo avevano circondato e gli avevano strappato lo zaino di dosso. Incredulo, Andrea aveva cercato di difendersi dall’aggressione ma non era stato capace di proteggere il suo portafogli, che era svanito incomprensibilmente in una borsetta mimata da quello che sembrava il capobanda.

I quattro Mr Mime avevano ghignato e poi erano fuggiti, lasciando il diciottenne e il suo Eevee a guardarsi negli occhi allibiti ed affranti.

Era così, con la voglia di piangere a stringergli la gola e dieci euro miracolosamente conservati nella tasca dei jeans, che Andrea si era trascinato fino a una specie di pub e si era lasciato cadere su una seggiola al bancone, lasciando un fiumiciattolo lungo la scia dei suoi passi.

Una volta seduto aprì la zip della felpa e lasciò che Eevee si sedesse accanto a lui. Credeva che il pokémon si sarebbe in qualche modo preso gioco di lui, ma anche Eevee doveva essere così demoralizzato che si limitò ad acciambellarsi sullo sgabello e a poggiare la testolina sulle zampe anteriori.

\- Brutta giornata? - domandò l’uomo al bancone, probabilmente il proprietario del pub.

Nonostante fossero al chiuso indossava un bizzarro cappello a cilindro e aveva un sorriso gentile.

\- Terribile. - replicò Andrea, tetro, un avventore seduto poco lontano ad alzare la testa incuriosito da quell’aria avvilita così bizzarra da vedersi in volto a un diciottenne. Andrea lo aveva notato, ma si vergognava troppo per pensare di fare realmente contatto visivo, quindi restò con gli occhi ostinatamente puntati al bancone.

\- Sono partito ieri da casa e mi andato storto tutto quello che poteva andarmi storto. - si sfogò, pensando con amarezza che la sua avventura si stava dimostrando l’esatto opposto di quanto non avesse mai sognato da ragazzino.

Dov’era il sentiero illuminato dal sole al tramonto? Dov’era il legame di indissolubile amicizia con i pokémon che aveva catturato lungo il cammino? Ripensò a quando da bambino aveva tappezzato la testiera del suo letto di poster e figurine di Fabrizio Mobrici, detto il Moro, il più grande Campione che la Lega Pokémon Italiana avesse mai avuto.

Era quello il suo sogno, partire all’avventura per poter un giorno arrivare alla Lega e sfidare Fabrizio, dimostrargli il suo valore e guadagnarsi un posto fra i più grandi allenatori di pokémon della storia.

Adesso, fradicio e avvilito al bancone di un pub, sarebbe morto di vergogna se l’avesse visto Fabrizio Moro.

Si consolò del fatto che non se ne sapeva nulla da dieci anni, quando era misteriosamente sparito dalla Lega senza spiegazioni né istruzioni, e pensò che probabilmente a quell’ora Moro era su una spiaggia a Honolulu a godersi fama e successo e non avrebbe mai assistito alla sua mediocrità.

Confortato da quella realizzazione trovò le forze per ordinare qualcosa da bere.

\- Cosa posso prendere di caldo per me e il mio Eevee con dieci euro? Purtroppo non ho altro, dei Mr Mime mi hanno scippato… - esalò, molto più disperato di quanto non volesse sembrare.

L’uomo dal cappello a cilindro sorrise affettuoso e prese due grandi tazze da sotto il bancone.

\- Un latte caldo per entrambi? - propose, mettendosi già a prepararlo.

\- Ehi, Sceriffo, dagli anche qualcosa di discreto da mangiare, pago io. -

Andrea si voltò di scatto, pronto a spiegare che per quanto fosse lusingato dalle premure di quello sconosciuto che lo aveva fastidiosamente fissato fino a quel momento aveva una dignità e non avrebbe mai accettato la carità, ma ogni proposito di mantenere salda suddetta dignità svanì quando incrociò gli occhi dell’uomo.

Carnagione abbronzata, occhiaie marcate e capelli disordinati nascosti dal cappuccio della felpa, la causa della sua morte imminente gli aveva appena offerto la cena.

\- Ma tu sei… - balbettò, incredulo.

L’uomo ebbe solo il tempo di rendersi conto del casino immane in cui si era cacciato prima che Andrea urlasse il suo nome in preda allo shock.

\- Fabrizio Moro?! -

 


End file.
